


Would You Bee My Valentine?

by todaywasasherlockday (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I was inspired, I'm sorry for this mess, Kidlock, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, The title is so bad and cheesy, Valentine's Day, kinda sad but has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todaywasasherlockday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was smarter than everyone in his class. That's why. They were all jealous of him. He didn't want to get a Valentine's card anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a stupid tradition. Sherlock decided that he wouldn't participate. So while everyone in his 4th year class cheerfully decorated their paper bags with anatomically incorrect hearts and glitter, Sherlock doodled chemical symbols and equations on his. Finally, the teacher passed around tape so that they could hang the paper bags on their desks.

Sherlock reluctantly taped the bag onto the front of his desk so that any Valentine's his classmates gave him could be deposited in the bag.

Throughout the day, girls squealed and fawned over the cute pieces of paper dropped into their bags. The boys tended to just blush especially when a cute girl gave them a especially romantic card.

The bag attached to Sherlock's desk, however, remained empty.

* * *

On the walk home from school, Sherlock was in a particularly sour mood. He sat down heavily on his bed when he got home and stared at the wall. He didn't move until his father, Siger Holmes, called him down to dinner.

Mycroft was off to Uni and his mother was the keynote speaker at some mathematical convention so it was just Sherlock and his father.

They sat down at the table. Siger, despite being a homebody, was never very skilled at cooking so dinner was mash potatoes and slightly burnt chicken breast.

"How was school today, Sherlock?" His father asked, trying to strike up a conversation with his younger son who talked so little, it sometimes made him nervous.

"Fine." The boy replied, pushing the potatoes around with his fork.

"Did you get lots of Valentines?"

"No." The boy said quietly.

Looking up from his plate, Siger noticed that his son was crying. Something that hadn't happened since the boy turned 1.

"What's wrong, Sherl?" Siger asked, going to crouch down next to his son's chair.

"Don't call me that, Dad." Sherlock replied, tears still streaming down his face.

"Would you prefer Billy?"

Sherlock offered a weak smile in response.

"What's wrong?" Siger repeated.

"I don't... I didn't get any Valentine's." Sherlock replied in a small voice.

"Oh, Sherlock." Siger pulled his son into a hug and Sherlock began to weep.

"They.... Why d-don't they l-like me, Daddy?" Sherlock asked into his father's shoulder.

Sherlock hadn't called his father Daddy since he was 3.

"I try... I try... t-to be nice, but n-no one l-likes me."

Siger didn't know what to say, so he just hugged his son close and told him that the other children were jealous and that he loved Sherlock very much.

Eventually, Sherlock calmed down and was so embarrassed by his emotional display that he immediately ran up to his room and shut the door.

* * *

Sherlock went to school the next day as usual. He wanted this whole Valentine's Day mess over and done with. He wanted to put everything to do with the stupid holiday behind him.

To his surprise, waiting on his desk that morning was a large glass jar with a few holes poked in the lid. Inside the jar was a bee who was happily flying around in the confined space. Written on the side of the jar, in precise handwriting (they must have gotten a parent or older sibling to help with that), was "Bee mine?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock stared at the bee on his desk for a long while. He didn't know what to make of the gift. Suddenly, John Watson, the class' golden boy materialized next to Sherlock.

"Do you like it?" He asked, eagerly.

"I... How did you know that I like bees?" Sherlock asked, still staring at the bee.

"You're always reading books about them." John replied with a shrug.

"Why did you do this?"

"I saw that you didn't get any Valentines yesterday and..."

Sherlock cut-off John, "So you did it out of pity. Typical."

John looked affronted, like he hadn't even considered that he should pity Sherlock.

"I was just being nice." The little blond boy huffed.

"A trait that comes naturally to you." Sherlock said, more talking to himself than to the boy who was still standing next to his desk.

"What? How.."

"I've observed you."

"What else do you know about me?" John asked eagerly.

Suddenly, John was caught under Sherlock's calculating gaze.

"A mother but no father. Father died in military service only about a year ago. A sister who you don't particular get along with. Wants to be a doctor or an astronaut. Frankly, the former is more likely."

"THAT WAS AMAZING." John gushed.

Sherlock blushed, "That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"Piss off."

John gasped, but Sherlock just grinned.

* * *

 

After that day, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes became best friends. They were inseparable.

Every year, John got Sherlock a gift for Valentines' Day, it was always a bee themed, incredibly cheesy gift.

It started jokingly. As time passed, it became more serious.

Until one day, years later when John and Sherlock were in High School, Sherlock received a bee in a jar in his locker. The script was messy but Sherlock could easily read it, it said "I'll always bee yours."

Sherlock just shook his head and texted John.  _It's particularly cheesy this year, isn't it? -S.H._ _  
_

_Don't pretend you don't love it. -J.W._

_Of course I do, it's from you after all. -S.H._

_Love you too <3 - J.W._

_Remember I'm picking you up after school for our date. -J.W._

_Don't pull the "I remember everything, John" card. -J.W._


End file.
